


Begin Again

by momojuusu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: In every life Chanyeol Park lives, there is Junmyeon Kim.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/roguemyeon/status/1085147888584396805) beautiful art by roguemyeon. Always, always love her works!
> 
> The title clearly shows how uncreative I am as a human being.

Chanyeol Park was gifted with the memories of his past lives. Death was just a long sleep and the memories were a compilation of good and bad dreams. It wasn’t vivid, just like how people remembered their dreams last night; it was like watching an old movie. Sometimes he couldn’t clearly recall some moments, sometimes it was like fragments, but one thing he knew, there was always the same person appeared and took the important role in every life he had lived.

It was this person with a lithe figure, which hair as black as the night sky, skin as flawless as silk, and lips as red as sweet, sweet ripe apples. It was this person whose smile as bright as the sun and laughter as melodious as a nightingale’s song. It was this person who stepped into his life like a small, warm light he wanted to embrace and never let go.

Chanyeol would never forget this person. Never forget the name.

“Junmyeon Kim?”

They were standing in the middle of the crowds. Busyness was buzzing around them, but Chanyeol could hear nothing but his own heartbeat when his eyes met with those orbs with a thousand stars. Junmyeon Kim was a little different in this life; his hair was dyed brown and he wore glasses. But, Chanyeol knew it was him. It was still the Junmyeon who appeared in every of his life. He could never mistake him. The universe he saw in those dark orbs told him that he was not wrong.

He looked startled when Chanyeol took his hand into his bigger one. Junmyeon’s hands were always small. His skin wasn’t warm, but Chanyeol didn’t mind; he was glad that he was the one who could warmer those cold, tiny hands.

“Do I know you?”

Appearance could change, but that voice was still as sweet as Chanyeol could ever remember. A little polite, telling that he wasn’t really comfortable with the situation he had now. It was fine, Chanyeol had gotten used to it. Junmyeon didn’t remember, and Chanyeol was more than okay to tell him their story over and over again.

“Yes. We’ve met,” Chanyeol answered.

Those eyes kept looking at him, studying him. This moment was so familiar. He had experienced it maybe for a hundred times. Junmyeon had curious eyes. Chanyeol knew he was a curious person. It was adorable. Always.

But, something was different in this life. Chanyeol had never expected this. The curiosity in those eyes turned into something else. Recognition. Those lips slightly parted, as though Junmyeon just remembered something.

“Excuse me,” Junmyeon seemed hesitant, but he didn’t stop. “I think—I think I’ve loved you before. In another life.”

Chanyeol Park was gifted with the memories of his past lives. In every memory, there was Junmyeon Kim. In every life, there was Junmyeon Kim.

And in this life, they were ready to begin again.


End file.
